


Cut my hair

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Тор приходит к Локи после своей первой битвы.





	Cut my hair

Дверь за его спиной бесшумно закрылась. Тор застыл на пороге на несколько мгновений, а потом тяжело выдохнул и сразу как-то сник. Негнущимися пальцами распутал завязки доспеха, скинул с плеч заляпанный кровью и копотью плащ, стянул сапоги, выпутался из подлатника, швырнул в угол рукавицы, оставшись в штанах для верховой езды и льняной рубахе. В несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до камина и рухнул в кресло.  
  
Локи подошёл ближе. От брата пахло сажей, потом, кровью и ещё чем-то страшным, таким, что об этом лучше не думать. Его длинные волосы, гордость и краса молодого бога, спутались и покрылись коркой грязи и крови. Локи содрогнулся от одной только мысли о том, через что его брату пришлось пройти.   
  
— Тор, твои волосы...  
— Подстриги меня. — еле слышно сказал тот.  
— Прости, что?..  
— Отстриги мне косу. Прошу тебя.  
  
В руку Локи легли тяжёлые ножницы. Он никогда прежде не делал этого, но что там уметь? Оба молчали, пока спутанные, почти чёрные в приглушённом свете пряди волос падали на пол к его ногам.  
  
Тор провел рукой по затылку и обернулся. В его глазах стояли слёзы.  
— Никому не слова, хорошо?  
Локи только покачал головой. Кому он скажет. Да и кто осмелится спросить?  
  
Тор закрыл лицо руками, уткнулся в грудь брата и глухо завыл:  
— Я помню их, Локи, помню каждого, понимаешь? Их было так много. Я закрываю глаза и вижу всё это, снова и снова. Помоги мне. Я... мне больше некуда пойти, брат, они не поймут, решат, что я трус. Почему отец не предупредил меня, что убивать — это так тяжело и грязно? Если нужно стать мясником для того, чтобы сесть на трон, я не хочу этого, я не справлюсь.  
  
Локи слушал его молча, потому что знал, что слова не нужны. Его пальцы продолжали ткать заклинания, одно за другим. У камина появилась дубовая бочка, наполненная горячей водой, кувшины и простыни, стопка чистой одежды. Он мягко тронул брата за плечо.  
  
— Просто смой с себя всю эту дрянь. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
И вышел из комнаты, не оглядываясь, но чувствуя спиной полный благодарности взгляд.

***

Тор лежал в горячей воде, смотрел на огонь и думал. Но не о том, что произошло в походе — эти тяжёлые мысли свернулись тугим клубком где-то глубоко внутри, ещё успеется их распутать.  
Он не заметил, как истончилась их с братом связь. Как давно они последний раз пересекались больше, чем на пару часов? Их будто развели друг с другом во времени и пространстве, да так искусно, что это казалось правильным и естественным. И было ложью.  
  
Но к кому он пришёл, когда стало по-настоящему худо? К единственному, кто понимал его едва ли не лучше, чем он сам — себя.  
К Локи.  
Когда только брат выучился так хорошо колдовать?  
  
Вода несколько раз сама сменилась с грязной на чистую, а когда Тор наконец вылез из купальни и потянулся за чистой рубахой, то обнаружил на низком столике кувшин с холодным элем. Улыбнулся, тронутый заботой, но пить не стал, отчего-то хотелось сохранить голову ясной как можно дольше. Привычным жестом хотел провести рукой по волосам, но пальцы ухватили пустоту.  
  
Подошёл к зеркалу и долго всматривался в своё отражение, стараясь выбросить из головы все мысли о том, что ещё недавно мучили так сильно. И почти не вздрогнул,  
когда за спиной выросло второе отражение.  
Локи улыбался ему легко и открыто, и всё в его облике было привычным, кроме коротко подстриженных волос.  
  
Тор резко повернулся и схватил младшего за плечи:  
— Что ты натворил? Ладно я-то дурак, а ты зачем так с собой?  
— Я знал, что ты пожалеешь о своей косе, — Локи пропустил возмущенный вопрос мимо ушей.  
— Зачем тогда подстриг меня?  
— Тебе было важно. Ты попросил.  
  
Тор издал то ли вздох, то ли рык, что всегда происходило с ним от полноты чувств, и прижал брата к себе.

Они легко столкнулись лбами и Локи тихо выдохнул:  
— Отращивать будем вместе.  
  
В ответ Тор обнял его ещё крепче, зарывшись носом в плечо.  
Они так и стояли молча, и никто не хотел разрывать объятия, пока Локи не нарушил тишину одним коротким "Останься".  
  
Тор немного отстранился и долго смотрел младшему прямо в глаза, пока наконец не ответил решительным кивком. Тот, задержавший дыхание, позволил себе короткий нервный смешок. Всего один.  
  
Расставшись со своей косой, старший изменился в лице, казался теперь совсем... беззащитным и юным. Как будто это не он несколько часов назад принёс с собой кровь и войну. Как будто не ему скоро вручат заслуженный Мьёльнир, и сильнее его не будет никого во всех Девяти мирах.  
  
Это было прощание с юностью, и оба понимали это. И Локи не хотел этого всей душой. И Тор, кажется, теперь не хотел этого с такой же силой.

***

Оба знали, что уже выросли из той поры, когда мать разгоняла их по комнатам в разгар Осады Крепости Из Одеял И Подушек, а они прятались от неё под кроватью, хохотали до икоты и не желали расходиться. Можно было не бояться нравоучений, а о косых взглядах, которыми будут провожать братьев утром, никто и не думал. Все слишком заняты на пиру, и наверняка никому, кроме матери и отца нет дела до того, почему принцев на нем нет. Но Фригг всё поймёт, разве что отругает за волосы. Одина, если понадобится, они выслушают вместе.  
  
Вспоминая впоследствии события той ночи, они оба признавали, что никто вообще не думал о том, что ждёт их с утра, ныряя под прохладные простыни. Они крепко прижались друг к другу, переплетаясь руками и ногами, и никто не признавался, как сильно будет скучать.  
Не разрывая объятий, долго вслушивались в дыхание друг друга. Тишину нарушил лёгкий шорох простыни, и рука Тора неуверенно легла на затылок брата. Повинуясь странному порыву, он вцепился пальцами в непривычно короткие волосы... И пропал.

  
Первый поцелуй вышел скомканным, торопливым и резким. Они стукнулись зубами, но продолжили сразу же, умирая от нежности и страха, и оба целовались в первый раз так, словно он же и был последним.  
  
— Я больше никуда не отпущу тебя одного.  
— Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю.  
  
Это было самое громкое и самое честное в жизни признание. Это был приговор, и они скрепили его тут же, кровью из прокушенной в спешке губы, разорванной в попытке снять всё и сразу рубахой, произнесёнными на выдохе именами друг друга.  
  
В ту ночь была гроза, и Локи рассмеялся, осознав, что на самом деле значат Асгардские грозы, а Тор заткнул его поцелуем, обещая ещё много гроз на их бесконечно долгом веку.  
  
И оба знали, что так и будет.


End file.
